GTA Online Tales
by Vissarion
Summary: Follow the stories of young criminals interacting with the GTA World. From huge gunfights to illegal racing, this is a novelization of the popular multiplayer game Grand Theft Auto Online.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright Saturday morning in the city of Los Santos. Everywhere, one could see commuters stuck in stop-and-go traffic honking their horns. A typical rush hour in the city - busy, quick, and efficient. Alex, however, stayed in his apartment in Rockford Hills oversleeping.

Alex lay in his bed, exhausted after spending much of last night doing a job for his boss. This was no ordinary job, however. This was a job for Mexican crime lord Martín Madrazo who hired Alex to assault a parking garage filled with trained professionals and steal highly-protected documents. So it was a normal night for Alex. At that point, Alex's cellphone rang and interrupted his much-needed sleep.

He groaned before lifting himself off the bed and grabbing the iFruit 9iS on the desk next to him. Alex squinted onto the phone's screen and it turned out that the person calling him was none other than his best friend Jonathan. A fellow criminal, too. Alex touched the screen and put the phone next to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Man, you gotta get over here and help me!" Gunfire was heard in the background.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?!"

"Being attacked by thugs, man! Now shut up and pick me up, I'm at Del Perro!"

The call ended. _What happened this time? _thought Alex as he dressed himself up. Alex put on his standard mission outfit, complete with a black T-shirt and black cargo pants. This looked to be a dangerous job judging from the gunfire, so Alex put on his heavy bullet vest too. He opened a cabinet and there lay his signature Carbine Rifle with a custom scope and grip. He then took an elevator _down_ to his garage. Usually, Alex would drive his shiny red Invetero Coquette around, but again, this was going to be a risky job, so he chose his Bravado Buffalo. The engine roared as he turned the ignition.

Alex gripped his steering wheel tightly as he weaved in and out of the Los Santos traffic. He looked at his GPS and saw that Jonathan's blip on the map was about a few blocks away. Thank goodness, he thought as he dodged another incoming car. But as he was nearing Jonathan's position, a car exploded right in front of him. The sounds of the radio in Alex's Buffalo were replaced by the screaming in terror of Alex himself. He jumped out the side window of his car and rolled along the pavement. Alex's car blew up seconds later.

Alex got up, only to duck down again as bullet whizzed by. He ran into cover inside an alleyway and peered over the side of the wall. He caught sigh of a lone man carrying an RPG-7, who was in the process of reloading. A few moments pass, and the man fires his deadly rocket again towards Alex's direction. Before he could be blown to smithereens, Alex ran deeper into the alleyway just in time to narrowly avoid the explosion. A piece of shrapnel cut up Alex's left sleeve neatly.

He emerged out of the other side of the alleyway and onto another street. Alex saw another man ducked behind the flaming wreckage of a car, his back turned against him. Worry was replaced by relief as he realised it was actually Jonathan! Alex strafed towards the wreckage, his gun firing at what Jonathan seemed to be aiming at. He came up next to Jonathan.

"Jonathan! I'm here!"

Jonathan quickly turned around with his Shotgun aimed at Alex's face, but he turned his gun away as quickly as he did aiming at Alex.

"Oh god, man, it's about time!"

They both take cover behind the wrecked car. A second later, Jonathan raised his voice.

"What the heck are you doing?! Where's our ride!?" Jonathan said in annoyance.

"Don't blame me! Blame the guy with the rocket launcher!"

Jonathan sighed, but just as he did, a rocket flew by just above them. _Perfect timing, _Alex thought to himself as his ears recovered from the loud bang. Jonathan yelled to him, "Listen, I need a gosh darn distraction so I can call for some help!" Alex replied, "What help?!" There was no reply. Instead, Jonathan ran to the alley where Alex came from. Alex grumbled before firing off potshots from behind cover. Alex reloaded and saw Jonathan talking to someone on his phone.

Alex looked out from behind cover and saw another man next to the rocket-launcher goon, holding a Light-Machine Gun and firing off rapidly ala Rambo. Alex crouched down and tossed a grenade over the side. Unfortunately for him, though, the explosion did not deter his foes as yet _another _rocket fired at Alex, this time exploding near the car wreck that Alex was hiding behind. Alex was knocked back a few feet, and he was in the open. As he lay on his back, he witnessed a third man running up behind the two enemies.

This man was a mugger. The man with the RPG-7 was oblivious to the mugger sneaking up behind him, maybe because of all the chaos going on. The mugger grabbed the man's shoulder and stabbed him right in the side of his throat, instantly killing him. The mugger then grabbed the dead man's wallet and ran off in the opposite direction. The man with the LMG turned around and started firing at the mugger while also yelling swear words. This was the opportunity Alex needed. He picked up his Carbine Rifle and aimed at his enemy, but before he could take the shot, the man's head burst like a watermelon. Alex turned towards Jonathan to see him holding a Sniper Rifle.

"All in a day's work, eh, Alex?"

Alex scowled at Jonathan for his bragging. "Shut up, we have to get out of here before the cops arrive."

"Cops? You're talking about the LSPD here, man." Jonathan said as he pulled out his phone again. He touched the contact listed as Lester and pulled the phone next to his ear.

"Yeah, whatever." Alex replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan stumbled as he stepped out of the hospital. Yesterday's job could've gone better. "Aww," he thought, "$200 out of my wallet again!" He sighed before turning on his iFruit phone. 2:00 in the morning, it said. Jonathan tapped the screen and suddenly held it out straight in front of him. Jonathan looked at himself through the self camera and saw how much of a mess he was. His signature crew jacket stained in red, his jeans torn up, his Beat Off headphones nearly ripped off, and his cap not even there. He shrugged.

But it was not time to critique his own appearance. He had a race to race. "Yo taxi! Over here!" Jonathan stepped in, and the familiar sound of beeps reached his ears. "Take me near uh... Vespucci Beach, where the big docks are located." The accented driver punched down the coordinates in the GPS, and the yellow car was off. About a second later, Jonathan bluntly stated, "Turn that darn music off, and please HURRY UP!" The man nodded, and before long, they were speeding and moving in and throughout traffic. Good thing Los Santos has no traffic laws.

Jonathan arrived at the designated spot just on time, and it was already packed with people. Many of which he did not know, but he did recognise a certain someone. "Hey, Alex!" Alex turned around and smiled. "So, you came to race, too?" Alex asked. Jonathan nodded like a dog begging for a treat. Unfortunately, while all the other racers dressed in new, expensive clothing straight from Posonby's, Jonathan's outfit left something to be desired for. Alex raised his eyebrow but before he could say anything, Jonathan said, "Don't ask."

Jonathan walked around the parking lot, examining what he was up against. For this race, everyone had to race in supercars. This was no fair one, as competitors were allowed to bring their own modify vehicles. If you did not possess them, you had to choose a selection of stock ones. The odds are not in Jonathan's favour, since everyone was driving either a 2006 Överflöd Entity XF, a 2013 Grotti Turismo R, or the limited production Pegassi Zentorno (which was apparently very popular in Los Santos). He glanced at Alex's car: a lime green Coil Voltic. Jonathan cringed upon the sight of a Zentorno decked out in hot pink, whitewall tires, and a huge spoiler. The owner gave Jonathan a masturbation gesture.

He called his mechanic, and just about 30 seconds later, his favourite vehicle was parked on a nearby road. The sleek profile, the magnificent curves, the brilliant edges. This was none other than the Grotti Cheetah. Named after the famous Grotti introduced in 1984, the Cheetah is certainly eye-candy. But it pales in comparison to the lineup of opponents in this particular race. Jonathan knew that defeat is likely, but there is nothing he likes more than driving his baby - his super fast, yellow, Italian baby. And it's not just that either; he got to participate in the famous Grand Tour race that runs throughout the state. The announcer got on the microphone and restated the rules for the competition. He said that since this race was not authorised, the cops would probably chase them. But he also mentioned that anything goes. Which meant this would involve weapons.

The racers drove up to the starter line. From a bird eye's view, it would have looked like a bunch of candy from all the bright colours. Jonathan was placed at the back. Jonathan was annoyed, but at the same time, relieved. The beginning of races were always chaotic, especially with this many people. They always say, "Slow and steady wins the race." Jonathan was about to find out. He dropped his sticky bomb in the passenger seat just in case. Everyone started honking their horns, as per tradition. It's a mystery how the people of Los Santos deal with all this clown honking. The Grand Tour was about to begin.

3...

2...

1...

The announcer blared his horn. The Entities rushed forward first, but they were immediately caught up by the Zentornos. The few Turismos, on the other hand, were falling behind just in front of Jonathan. Grotti engineers need better vehicular speed, Jonathan thought. All was going smoothly so far, then everything changed when the announcer's horn blared again, signalling that weapons can now be used. What happened next was too chaotic to describe, but it did end in huge craters in the street filled with the burning wreckages of what were once $700,000+ supercars. Jonathan grabbed his gearstick and swerved hastily throughout the ruins. He got out in one piece. One could wonder how people come unharmed from all this bloodshed, but that can be answered by Los Santos' medical experts.

After the initial explosions, everything seemed to be going smoothly. But like a rainstorm, things can change unpredictably. Jonathan looked in his rear-view mirror and saw a metallic blue Entity catching up to him. He was not the only one to get out unscathed. There was no way to outrun an Entity in a Cheetah. Jonathan grabbed his sticky bomb and threw it out the window, praying it would shake him off. Jonathan detonated it, but he was far off. The Entity emerged out of the smoke and soon it was right next to his Cheetah. For a split-second, Jonathan saw the driver pull a middle finger on him before drawing an Uzi. Jonathan slammed the brakes hard, and the Entity fired a few shots then sped off. Jonathan cursed to himself until he heard sirens in the distance. "Cops."

That encounter with the Entity slowed him down, but he was determined to get back on track. But his determination turned to fear when he heard the sickening whoosh sound of a police helicopter. A spotlight shined on and reflected the yellows of his Cheetah. Jonathan loaded his AP Pistol and cocked it; he was ready to make a break for it. To his surprise, the helicopter turned away and headed further down the raceway. It must be going for the Entity, he thought. He pushed the accelerator. It's down to him and the Entity XF.

Since most of the racers were wasted, Jonathan had no worries about any trouble. He was nearing the Chiliad Mountain State Wilderness, where the finish line was. Just then, three police patrol vehicles rushed past him, sirens blaring. Jonathan made sure not to accidentally hit the cops. They seemed to be heading in the direction of the finish line. The Entity had to be there, Jonathan thought. And Jonathan was correct - he saw his enemy's vehicle, now a dented metallic blue scrap heap, sitting on the side of the road. The driver was taking cover besides his disable vehicle, exchanging bullets with the officers. Jonathan rolled down his windows as he passed by and threw the sticky bomb right next to the Entity. He wouldn't detonate it just yet. He kept driving until the finish line was in sight. Jonathan pressed the button on his iFruit. "Smell ya later!" A rumble was heard behind him.

He crossed the finish line. Jonathan had won. Or, so he thought.

"Yes! I won! I can't believe it! Woooo!" Jonathan performed his victory pose: the Jazz Hands.

The announcer cleared his throat. "Not so fast, kid. Someone else got in 1st place before you."

"Whaaaaat?!"

Jonathan turned towards the actual winner. It was Alex, casually sitting on the hood of his Voltic. Alex winked at the disappointed Jonathan, laughed, and gulped down a bottle of Pißwasser. "Well if it isn't Jon!" Alex gestured towards his bottle. "Want some?"

"Screw this, Alex. Screw this."


End file.
